Pieces of A Kid
by Big Diesel
Summary: Being a teenager is difficult. Finding love is difficult. Being a teenager in love is quite different. Dipper is back in Gravity Falls with his Mystery Twin, Mabel, and is still in debate over his feelings for Wendy. However, with Robbie in the picture, he finds the task at hand more difficult than he thought. Will Dipper find the courage to confess? Or will it be too late?
1. Summerween Nights

Dipper and Mabel ran to the attic as they had their Summerween treats in their bag. It was not everyday that an autumn festival was held in the summer. And with oddity added to the mystical facade of Gravity Falls, why not partake. That was at least what Dipper thought after pouring his bags of candy. He neatly placed them on the table beside his bed for organization. Unlike the carelessness of his twin sister, Mabel, she poured it all over her bed and dived head first.

"We hit the chocolate jackpot," screamed Mabel while she bathed herself in treats.

Dipper humored with his sister while gathering chocolate from non-chocolate candy. "We did, sis," he said amusingly. "We have enough to last a few summers and then some."

She laughed. "Yeah, we do. Enough for us, our parents." She stopped before grabbing her potbelly pig, Waddles to snuggle. "And our widdle friend, Mr. Waddles." The portly creature squealed happily before disappearing behind the bed.

Earlier that evening, Dipper and Mabel decided to go trick-or-treating with a few of her friends. Initially, Dipper was against it in lieu of what his crush, Wendy Corduroy said about it. Although he was mature for his age, he feared that he would always be a "baby" under her lovely eyes.

Despite his ill-feelings regarding himself and Summerween, he would go with his sister anyway. For his sister meant the world to him than to anyone else; and that included Wendy. Matter of factly, Dipper had a great time with his sister. He even put some perspective on the matter. Sometimes, swallowing your pride is the best medicine. It may hurt. It may help. It may not. That became the philosophy of his night.

As he returned home, he decided to let Mabel make a further track ahead with her friends. He heard some noise stirring off of the wooden path. Curiosity taking the best of him, he went off course in search of the origin of the stirring. Upon his arrival, his stomach churned on what he had the misfortune to witness. He saw his crush locking lips with his rival, Robbie. He stood in disbelief as the young teenagers were in a tight embrace. Watching another man placing his palm around the softness of her flesh and caressing the red fibers of her hair were too much to bare for the distraught Dipper.

As he was taken aback, he snapped on a twig. Wendy's eyes quickly darted in his direction. He fell backwards behind a rotten log. Trying his hardest not to be noticed, he quickly ran. He returned to the path. He was grateful to remember his location without being lost. He came back to the Mystery Shack with a sore leg, a bruised ego, and a broken heart.

On the way, he also his vest. It was snagged when going through the darkened woods.

Mabel grab a handful of candy before noticing Dipper was not displaying the same enthusiasm as she.

"Is anything wrong, Dip-Dip," asked his concerned sister. Dipper didn't turn around. He sighed before returning back to the matter at hand, organizing his candy.

Mabel flushed, worried about her younger brother. She stepped from her side of the bed and tightly wrapped her arms around him. Mabel knew something was wrong. She could tell by the way he was breathing.

"You are not okay, Dip-Dip," she explained, still not letting go of him. "Talk to me, little bro."

"What's left to say," explained Dipper. He was trying his hardest to hold back the tears. He tightened his lip before wiping his face with his sleeve. He proceed to take another piece of candy before Mabel grabbed his hand.

"Talk to me, bro," she said again. Only this time, it was with pure sternness. "Ignoring me isn't going to help your situation. Tell your dear old Hambone on what's going on."

Not wanting to fight with his sister, he turned around and faced her. By that time, his face was becoming puffy. Cheeks were swelling from the stress. He couldn't look at his sister in the eye. He continued looking down. Mabel's hands never left his.

"Earlier this evening, we were having a great time," she said. "Having fun adventures. Having a blast!" She looked up at him. "Something happened before we came home. Didn't it?"

He was still looking away. "No, Mabel. Nothing happened. Nothing at all."

She wiped the tear away with her hand. "You're lying, bro-bro. You are not looking at me in the eye. Your face is swollen and puffy. Something did happen." She observed him again. "Your vest is also missing."

Dipper acted coy with the obvious disappearance of his vest.

She grabbed his face. "Dipper, spill the beans." Dipper shook his head in disagreement. She grabbed his chin before squeezing his cheeks. "Spill it!"

He shook his head.

"Spill it," she said in a slight teasing tone.

He shook his head.

"Say it or I...will," said Mabel before expanding her hands. "Tickle you!"

When he didn't budge, she went and tickle him. She tickled his torso and his sides. He quickly jolted from the chair and onto the floor. He was kicking, trying his hardest to resist.

"You know you can't escape from the tickle monster, Dip-Dip," she said teasingly.

"Ok,ok," cried Dipper defensively. "Uncle, uncle."

Mabel laughed, still tickling him. "It's more of auntie, auntie."

"Ok, auntie, then. Auntie!" Dipper was turning red, but his cheeks were becoming relaxed. Mabel saw this as a good sign before stopping.

"Are you going to talk, or does Hambone need to do another round," she asked.

"No, no. I give! I give!" Dipper delightfully accepted defeat. He sat up and sat against Mabel's bed. Through it all, he thought, Mabel knew how to cheer up a friend in need. _She is always a good sister,_ he thought to himself.

She kneeled forward, squatting next to Dipper. "Can you talk now?"

"Yeah," he said while wincing. "I can." He took a breath. Although it was still difficult to explain to Mabel on what he had unfortunately witnessed, but he was going to manage.

"Earlier this evening, I darted off the path," said Dipper admittedly. "I heard a voice coming from the woods."

"A voice," questioned Mabel. "This is Gravity Falls. Why am I not surprised?"

"It wasn't _that_ kind of voice," he explained. "They were human."

"Human," she retorted.

"In so many words," he complied.

Mabel put her finger to her lip. It didn't take a genius to realize why there was people in the woods. Summerween was a festival and a festival was prone to bring teenagers.

"Let me see," she said. "Where these _humans_ making out."

Dipper frowned upon her question.

Mabel stopped. "Oh," she said. "They were. Ok."

She sat down next to Dipper. She wrapped her arm around her saddened brother again for comfort. She took a breath. "Were these humans people we see on a day-to-day basis."

He shook his head in agreement.

"Are these people close to us," she asked.

"In a way," said Dipper, keeping his head down to the floor.

"Are these people we have seen recently tonight," she asked while pressing her fingertips in his hair.

He didn't respond.

She sighed loudly. "Robbie and Wendy." She took another sigh. "I should've known."

He sat back and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know why I get surprised." He chuckled. "I mean, _they_ are 15 and _I_ am such a kid." He winced. "I mean, what is the damned point, I am just a child under eyes anyway."

Mabel stared at her brother. She couldn't believe the words he was thinking of himself. "Dipper, you are more than just a child. You are smart and gifted and talented and cool. You are Dip-Dip, the coolest boy to be around."

He scoffed before standing up. "It doesn't count, sis. You are my sister. Everybody is going to say good things about their siblings. It is more of an automatic than anything."

She stood up behind. "That is not true. You are not a kid to me. I am more of a child than you." She added. "And I am five minutes older than you."

He gripped his hand tightly around his seat. Tears were blinding his visions. Words were becoming tighter to say. Retching was on his mind.

"When I saw those two together," he said. "They looked _perfect_ for each other." He eyed around his desk before centering to a picture of her. He took the picture and put it in his hand. "Seeing my fair maiden. With her hair like rivers of strawberry flowing under the milky sea. And her eyes, deep like the sea. And her skin, like the creamiest milk of the world. Seeing her nestled away by some wannabe punk boy." He gasped before dropping the picture on the desk. "Who in the hell does he think he is?"

"Dipper," said Mabel.

"He looked at me, Mabel," said Dipper. He turned around and displayed the self-deprecating smirk. "He looked at me. And you know what, he let out a whisper that I knew I could hear."

Mabel stroked her cheek, watching her brother in disbelief.

"He said that 'No little boy is qualified to handle such a token like Wendy.'' said Dipper. "That is what that fucker thinks of my Wendy? Just a fucking token."

He slammed both of his hands on the desk loudly. He slammed them repeatedly. Over and over. By that time, Mabel was shaking. Waddles was hiding under the bed. Each time he hit the table, tears were cascading from his flushed face.

"A token, Mabel," he said in between sobs. "A token."

Afterward, he return to his seat and sat there. As much he wanted to cry any more, he couldn't. Mabel turned around and sat on her. She thought he might a few moments before she could speak to Dipper.

"Sorry, Mabes," he sniffed. "Sorry that you had to see your little Dip-Dip in this position."

"No, no," she said. "You are fine. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Yeah," he said simply.

Mabel took a piece of candy. It a piece of a licorice. She went to the other side and kneeled next to Dipper.

"Care to share with me," asked Mabel.

"Sure," he smiled.

Mabel tore off a piece with her mouth and gave the other half to Dipper. Both of them took a bite.

"Look, it is getting late, sis," said Dipper. "I think I am going to call it a night."

"Aww, really," pouted Mabel. "It is only ten in the evening. The night is still young."

"Yeah, true," replied Dipper. "But this is a night I want to forget. Forever severed in my memories."

He looked at the candy on his desk. He shrugged it off, deciding to take care of it in the morning. It wasn't too long when Dipper was in his pajamas. He removed the covers of bed before getting inside of it. Mabel was still in her clothes. She was still eating on candy while sharing it with Waddles.

"You can keep your side of the light on," explained Dipper. "I am just going to go on let this night evade from my memory."

"Sure," replied Mabel.

"Sweet dreams, Mabes," said Dipper. "See you in the AM."

"Night, Dipstick," she said gently.

There was a pregnant silence for a few moments. Dipper was adjusting himself in his sleeping position. Before he turned over, Mabel asked him a question.

"Dipper."

"Yeah."

"You are more than just a kid to me."

"Thanks, sis. I'd appreciate that."

"Seriously. You are more than just a kid to me."

"And I greatly appreciate that, sis."

"Wanted to let you know."

"Good night, Mabes."

"Good night, Dip."

Dipper grabbed his covers and turned over away from Mabel. He closed his eyes, praying that he no longer have to remember what he saw with Wendy and Robbie. He had pictured what he would have done if he were in Robbie's position.

'Dip,' asked Wendy.

'Yes, Wendy,' replied Dipper.

'Take me away,' said Wendy.

Wendy would have pursed her lips, waiting for Dipper's cue. With his inexperience on woman, but enough practice through magazine pictures and pillows, he came and kissed her. It was a slight peck, but enough to taste her cherry lip gloss.

She would have chuckled. Of course, it would have made Dipper blushed.

'Sorry for being such a kid,' said Dipper.

'Don't beat yourself up, champ,' she said. 'I have never said you were horrible.'

'Really,' asked Dipper surprisingly.

'Amateurs have to start from somewhere,' she said. 'And I think you can use a few practice.'

'Certainly, my Wendy,' said Dipper.

Wendy would have taken Dipper by the hand. He would have gone further into the woods. She would have told him to take a seat.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. He was blushing in excitement. However, she doesn't stop. Dipper would have began panting heavily from the newfound sensations Wendy was giving him.

'Wendy, but…,' said Dipper before getting interrupted.

'You wanted an older woman,' she said. 'Now I am showing you a taste of this nectar.'

She would have pushed him down to the ground. The humidity contrasted the cold earth, but heat was looming from her body. Her eyes were hungry for more of Dipper. Dipper stared as she began taking her hand into his shirt. Her soft palms gently waving on his chest created excitement. Excitement, especially, for his middle man downstairs.

He would have blushed and it wouldn't gone without noticed from Wendy.

'Is that a clue in your pocket, or you are just happy to see me,' she said.

Dipper would have been silent. Just willing to explore the new things that Wendy had in store for him. She was coming closer and closer and closer. As she was approaching his pants, Dipper choked.

The vision was fading away and Wendy was out of sight. He felt a strong sensation around his penis. It was feeling snug, but at the same time, a foreign sensation. When Dipper came to, it was darkness surrounding his bedroom.

He sat up against the bed. He turned to see that Mabel was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Waddles was nestled on her lap.

 _What kind of dream was that_ , he thought to himself.

Remembering the foreign sensation around his pants, he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the light. He looked in the mirror. His face contorted when seeing a darkened smudge in his pajamas.

With his hand, he touched the now cool and sticky texture. From his research and had previous taken sexual education classes, he already knew that it was semen.

Feeling defeated from having his first wet dream, he took off his pajamas and his boxers. Not wanting to explain to Mabel about last night, he threw the boxers in the hamper. He replaced his boxers with a fresh pair. However, he had to put on the same pajamas without raising suspicion.

Afterward, he tiptoed back to his bedroom where he saw that Mabel was still sleeping. The clock on the table showed it to be nearly 5 in the morning.

 _Got to get some what's left of my sleep. Have to work in the morning,_ he thought to himself.

He got back into bed. He tried his hardest not to sleep on spots where he had "released." But, he was actually kind of happy to have that kind of dream about Wendy. It kind of gave him hope that someday he could actually had an encounter with Wendy.

He turned over and decided to go back to sleep.

 _I refuse to give up Wendy. So, Robbie, get used to this damned face. 'Cause I am not going anywhere._


	2. The Day After Being A Basket Case

It was the day after Summerween. It meant that items at the Mystery Shack was going to be at discounted prices. It also meant that there was going to be a surge of customers arriving and an urgency of employees. Dipper woke up with that anxiety in his mind. The sound of chirping birds and the wind hitting through the trees gave Dipper proof that it was morning. He rub his head as it was producing a headache. And it wasn't the candy that caused him to feel that way. He had never touched it. It was the thought of Wendy, Wendy kissing Robbie, Wendy kissing him, and his first wet dream.

"Morning, Dip-Dip," said his sister as she stretching her arms. She quickly glanced at Waddles while the piglet was sleeping on her lap. "Isn't Waddles the cutest when asleep?" She gently moved Waddles aside before stepping out of bed. "Alright, Dipping Dots, time to begin work."

"Don't remind me," sighed Dipper. "There should be a holiday when employees get days off. Jesus!"

She walked to the foot of his bed before resting her head on it. "Chill out, bro-bro. Most likely, Grunkle is going to give us a half day. I mean, with the influx of customers, the store should be cleared out."

"Do you really think so," questioned Dipper. "Knowing for him, he would find something to keep us busy."

She rolled her eyes. "Is this still the Dipper from last night talking?" She patted his foot. "I told you not to worry about last night. You will always be cool in my book."

"So you say," replied Dipper while sighing. "Anyway, I need to hit the shower before Soos comes in without concerns of our tardiness."

"'Kay," she said. "Meanwhile, I am going to give widdle Waddles a bath as well." She returned to her bed to carry Waddles before leaving out of the door.

He displayed sigh of relief. He honestly couldn't imagined how long he could handle the foreign sensation that was not dried and crusted to his penis. The worst part was how it served as the glue between his boxers and his penis. He cautiously went into the bathroom and closed the door.

A few minutes later, he let out a small whimper.

The smell of breakfast filled his nostrils as he entered the kitchen. He was greeted by Soos and Grunkle as he went to the table.

"Glad this boy can finally make it downstairs," grumbled Grunkle. "Now we can eat."

Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and french toast was on the menu this morning. Soos and Mabel even made homemade orange juice and lemonade. When all the plates were made, they were ready to eat.

Grunkle was ready to partake on the pancakes before Soos slapped his head.

"What the hell, man," cried Grunkle before he received another slap to his head.

"Language," uttered Soos. "There are children present."

"Sorry," replied Grunkle while giving him a stare. "Why the slap?"

"You forgot to say grace," said Soos.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you believe in that," said Grunkle. "My fault." He coughed. "Alright then. I think we should join hands."

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Grunkle joined hands at the table.

"Dear God…" said Grunkle before taking a bite on a pancake.

"Hey," cried Soos. "That wasn't a grace."

"Oh, sorry," replied Grunkle with a mouthful of pancake in his mouth. "Amen." He returned to eating his meal.

Soos shrugged his shoulders before starting to take a bite of his french toast.

The sound of people eating, drinking, clinked glasses, and forks eating plates consumed the kitchen. All of them were eating the meal before Grunkle broke the silence.

"Listen," said Grunkle. "Normally today, we would have a sale on discounted items from Summerween." His eyes were pointing at his niece and nephew. "It is the time where we can discard all of this crap before we get new merchandise."

Dipper and Mabel nodded while continuing to eat their food.

"However, today, I have other unscheduled plans," said Grunkle.

Soos widened his eyes in what he had heard. "You," he said. "Taking a day off?"

Grunkle wiped his lip with his sleeve. He saw a stain of orange juice on it, but shrugged it off. "I have a guest that is coming to town and I am going to need utter concentration. Basically meaning, you guys need to go away for a few hours."

"Visitors," questioned Mabel. "What kind?"

"Dear old friend from the south of your woods," answered Grunkle. "A scientist. A crackpot to be honest. Disenfranchised and disbanded in many countries, planets, and universal. Hell, even the Christian God nor Satan won't allow this bastard clearance."

"Ow," shouted Grunkle when given another slap from Soos. "What your language," he responded. "Don't need Hambone and Dip hearing such talk."

Grunkle shook his head. "Anyway, me and my buddy are going to spend some time together. Meaning, things that children yourself shouldn't get involved." He sort of smiled. "Are you children right?"

Both twins nodded their head.

"So, with that, you have the day off," said Grunkle.

"What," shouted the two.

"Yeah, problem with that," asked Grunkle before taking another bite of food. "Go somewhere. Have fun. Get out of my face." He belched. "See a movie, explore the woods, experiment. Just be teenagers." He pulled out his wallet and handed both twins forty dollars.

"A bonus on your check," replied Grunkle. "Just need you guys to get away for a few hours. I will call you when things are done."

"What about me," asked Soos.

"Jesus," sighed Grunkel before pulling out fifty dollars to give to him. "Take this and go fishing or something." He murmured. "Maybe a haircut or a box for hire."

"What was the last part," asked Soos.

"Nothing," said Grunkel before coughing. "Anyway, you fellas have a good day." He wiped his face with his sleeve and stood up. "Mabel and Soos, thanks for the breakfast." He kissed his niece on the forehead. "Dipper and Mabel, just have fun and don't get caught up in anything."

"Yes, sir," both said.

"If trouble happens, call the police," said Grunkel. "They need some purpose beside plotting innocent people's downfall." He scoffed. "Lives matter, my ass."

After breakfast, Dipper and Mabel stepped out of the Mystery Shack and were heading into town. Mabel was walking with Waddles and displayed her trademark sunny disposition. Dipper was a few feet behind them. Still thinking about last night with Wendy and then that dream. Although he didn't care about the former, but the latter meant something. It felt so real, he thought.

"Catch up me, bro," said Mabel while dancing on the path.

"I am fine," replied Dipper. "Just enjoy the tranquility is all."

"Suit yourself," replied Mabel.

The twins continued to walk until they saw a Lime Green Jeep Cherokee coming from the opposite way. When seeing the twins, the Jeep pulled over. Both of them saw the Jeep as the passenger front window rolled down.

"'Sup, Dip. 'Sup, Mabes," said the voice.

Dipper turned red when seeing the person driving the Jeep. It was the same one that made him grimaced and have his first wet dream. It was the infamous Wendy Corduroy.

"Hey, Wendy," shouted Mabel. "Nice Jeep."

"Thanks," replied Wendy.

The twins walked forward to the Jeep before Wendy turned off the engine. "Brand new car," asked Mabel.

"Used," she said. "Mom brought it for me as an early birthday gift."

"It's nice," said Dipper while keeping a cool composure. "A chance to explore and have fun and hang out."

She giggled. "You know it, champ." Dipper flushed on how red her cheeks were. They reminded him of fresh tomatoes from the greatest vineyard in the world. Just the thought of holding such delicacy was making his sunken eyes water.

"Anyway," Wendy said. "I was headed back home, but seeing you guys down the way, do you want to hang?"

"Sure, why not," replied Mabel. She nudged her shoulder at Dipper.

"Yeah, cool," he responded giving a thumbs up.

"Come on in," said Wendy.

Dipper helped Mabel with Waddles to go into her car. Mabel got into the backseat. Dipper's heart skipped a beat when he was sitting next to his Wendy. He was trying to fasten his seatbelt, but was having a hard time. It wasn't until she grabbed it.

"Got it," she asked him before helping him fastening it.

He blushed. "Yeah."

"Alright, then. Let's go, go, go," shouted Mabel.

The trio made a U-turn before returning on the path back to town.

"You feel like seeing a movie," asked Wendy.

"Sure," said Mabel. "Dip-Dip?"

Dipper turned and shook his head without answering.

As they were traveling, Wendy pulled out a CD from the console and insert it into the car. "I hope you are a mood for some grunge," she said.

"You listen to grunge," questioned Mabel.

"Certainly," responded Wendy cheerfully. "I am from the northwest, home to grunge. We have Nirvana, Janitor Joe, Pearl Jam, Mother Love Bone, Skin Yard, Soundgarden, and 7 Year Bitch."

Mabel chuckled. "You said bitch."

Wendy laughed. "It doesn't count when it is the name of a band."

Wendy put the CD inside of the player. In a few moments, the sounds of Green Day were filling the music.

"Oh," cried Mabel. "This is from their _Dookie_ album. Isn't it."

"Yep," said Wendy. "Didn't know you were a 90's fan."

"My mom used to listen to it a lot, or at least that was what she told me before she got caught up in Christianity," said Mabel while poking at Dipper teasingly.

"Dipper knows a lot about Green Day and grunge, too," said Mabel, which made Dipper blush.

"Really," asked Wendy. "You are a grunge fan?"

Dipper kind of smiled. "I won't say I am a fan, but I have research and studied their music."

"Aren't you a musicologist," she said teasingly.

"It's a hobby of mine," said Dipper while blushing. "However, I will have to contest that Green Day is not grunge."

"Unbelievable," debated Wendy. "They are so grunge."

"Grunge is based in Seattle," replied Dipper. "It was a side track of alternative rock. Granted grunge has traces of punk rock and heavy metal, but Green Day isn't grunge."

Wendy turned the the radio. "I am curious," she said. "Explain."

"Well, the purpose of grunge are angst like, more of anti-establishment of sorts," said Dipper before coughing. "These kids are anti-social. They feel alienated from society. They desire freedom. But at the same time, don't give a care about emotions. They are apathetic. It is like Sylvia Plath if she wrote music. Only, most of them didn't find their end in a closed room in an oven. Others found their end through an end of needle or a barrel of a rifle."

Mabel's eyes were widened by the latter half of the comment. "Easy with that. For all we known Kirsten or Kurt could be dwindling in these woods."

"That's right," concurred Wendy. "Don't want their spirits to come and attack us." She was wavering her hands.

The trio were laughing as well as Waddles.

"Anyway, Green Day is more of punk rock was because they have the freedom to do what they want. But at the same time, have fun. Which is why the track, "Basket Case" is my favorite one on the _Dookie_ album."

"Shall we take a listen," asked Wendy.

"Let's," replied Dipper.

Wendy turned up the volume and the trio began singing the song.

 _Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

 _Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

 _It all keeps adding up, I think I'm cracking up_

 _Am I just paranoid or am I just stoned?_

Dipper was becoming relaxed. He tried to take off his mind off of what happened yesterday. He knew there was a lot of things to think about, but for now, he was taking advantage of whatever moment he has with his Wendy.

She turned to face him as they were singing the chorus. Seeing her red hair flow like a river with the wind. Seeing her supple lips as she sang. He hoped that someday he could touch those lips.

 _I STILL refuse to give up Wendy. It is not over. It is far from over._


End file.
